


Skateboard

by Darkimpact



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Brothers, Brotherly Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human AU, Leo is still in charge, Mikey is adorable, No Incest, Raph saves Mikey, Raph saving the day, Raph's a great big bro, Sad with a Happy Ending, SearchingMikey, Skatebord learning, purple dragons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkimpact/pseuds/Darkimpact
Summary: This isn't tcest, I don't know how to tag and I think tagged a tcest pairing..... but oh well. Enjoy the fluff story ^^
Relationships: Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Skateboard

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't tcest, I don't know how to tag and I think tagged a tcest pairing..... but oh well. Enjoy the fluff story ^^

TMNT

Mikey didn't say a word. Just stayed on the ground like a motion less doll. His brand new skateboard broken in half. He saved Raph's life.

"MIKEY!"

Raph yelled loudly. He didn't know what to do. All he knew is that it wasn't right for his baby brother to be in this place. But it didn't matter now, he was weak and now Mikey was hurt...

Badly.

TMNT

"Aww come one Raph, pleaseeeeee!" Mikey begged through the phone.

Raph could practically see Mikey making his famous puppy dog eyes and joining his hands together, like a child in church.

"Quite it, brat. No means NO!" It had been almost 10 minutes and Mikey wanted Raph to take him to the Skateboard shop to buy his birthday gift. Mikey always wanted a Skateboard because he thought it looked cool. Raph had already given his skateboards to Mikey but somehow be always managed to broke the thing.

Mikey would always skateboard his way back home but somehow end up in disaster either by getting distracted or by trying some new tricks. Right now Mikey was walking home and talking to Raph on the phone...scratch that... he was begging to Raph on the phone.

"But Raph..."

"This is the 4th time Mikey. And I'm not gonna give you the last one I have. Go ask Leo to spoil you cuz I'm DONE!"

Mikey flinched through the phone and stopped walking, almost sucked his breath in, like Raph had somehow smacked him on his head. Mikey lowered his head in sadness and didn't say a word but was still on the call. Raph knew he hit his brother hard but he was determined not to flinch otherwise he would give Mikey another chance to spoil himself. And the kid was already too much spoiled, thanks alot.

Raph was in the work shop when Mikey started bugging him by calling over and over. Apparently Raph was Mikey's favourite 'bug the big bro' person. And the hothead would usually blow up at Mikey. Sometimes it would be fun for Mikey when Raph would yell at chase him but sometimes it was hurtful because he Mikey wasn't a kid,he knew when someone was really mad at him or when some one was being serious.

"O-Ok Raph..." Mikey stammered. He knew Raph was pissed at him and he had every right to be. Like ... who the heck destroys their skateboard every 3 days?

Raph sighed, he sat up from the spot where he was fixing the car engine. He lowkey hated when ever Mikey would get sad because of him. He loved his brothers, especially Mikey but sometimes the kid would make it hard for Raph. And everyone knew Mikey loved to push Raph's buttons.

"Look,.I didn't mean to rough kid but enough is enough. You gotta be more careful" Raph pressed his mobile between his ear and shoulder while he cleaned his oily hands with Donnie's dirty shirt. How great was that?!

"Hmmm, I understand" Mikey sniffed and then replied.

Was he crying?

Really?

Raph contained himself from cursing and took a deep breath.

"Just go home already. Leo might start pulling his hair if you get late "

Mikey chuckled and Raph visibly relaxed alittle. A smile made it's way on his lips.

"If I be careful,will you buy me a new skateboard?" Mikey added innocently.

"You annoy me to no end!" Raph shook his head. He still had a smile on his face ...more like a smirk. It was a clear sign of 'Yes'

"So that's a yes?!"

"No...Not until you learn how to Skateboard be careful and go home. Don't wonder off you little brat!"

"I won't, love ya Raph!" Mikey hung up and skipped forward.

Raph looked down at the blank screen, gazed at his own reflection. He knew he was gonna regret this. Raph tosses the dirty cloth aside and went to take a break.

"Yo Donnie! I'm takin a break!" He called out to his younger twin who was busy ...Very busy with the engines. Donnie poked his head out.

"You said something?... Raph?... Hello?"

Raph slammed the door shut and Donnie took the hint that Raph maybe had an argument with Leo again, which was normal. So he went back to the fixing.

Raph came back 5 minutes later with a can of soda in his hand, sipping it with huge sips.

Raph watched his twin fix the engine. It was quiet funny how both the twins were in the same field. Raph always loved bikes and cars and enjoyed building them up. While his twin was a genius mostly in bio section but still he was in the engineering field. They both shared a liking for building heavy machinery. Donnie was slightly advanced though, Raph couldn't even compete him. Never even thought about it.

"What you thinking about Raph?" Donnie's brown eyes looked at Raph.

"Something..."

"Ugh, how smart of you!" Donnie said sarcastically.

Raph was about to say something when his phone rang loudly with the metal rock ringtone, almost giving both of the boys a mini heart attack.

Raph looked at the caller and frowned.

"What heck do you want now? It's literally been 10 minutes and your calling again. Can't ya just give it a re-"

"YOU GOTTA HELP ME,BRO!" Mikey yelled, cutting Raph's speech in half.

Raph froze. He knew when Mikey made that voice. Only when he was scared or in danger. Raph was sitting on the bench when he instantly stood up knocking down his soda cane. Donnie looked alarmed.

"W-what happend?!"

"Bro I'm stuck! Help me. I dont wanna die!" Mikey sobbed.

"Ok just calm d-"

"Hurry up please. I'm scared and no one's around to help me!"

"Where are you? Tell me now and I'll be there in no time"

Donnie looked worried and moved closer to Raph. He looked ready to snatch the phone.

"I'm stuck in a tree near the China town. Just hurry up please!" Mikey sniffed and chocked.

"Ok don't worry buddy I'll be ri..."

Then it hit Raph's mind.

"How the heck did you get stuck in a tree!"

"..." Mikey stayed quiet.

"That's it! I'm calling Leo to pick you up" Raph roared.

"No wait Raph, I swear I'm not joking. I am stuck in a tree. Please help me out!"

Raph wasn't buying it.

"If you can climb up than you can climb down too! Now don't bother me, I got work to do!" Raph was about to cut the call.

"WAIT! Raph just last time... I won't ask for skateboard, just get me down. I don't like it up here!" He whispered the last words.

For a 12 years old Mikey was very energetic and naughty. He often got himself in trouble. Donnie said he had ADHD but according to Leo that just added to his cuteness. Leo spoiled Mikey the most, being a young adult of 20 he couldn't help it but at the same time his younger brothers feared him also. He was a mother hen. Mikey didn't want Leo to worry over him and punish him so he asked Raph to help out.

Raph forced himself and walked over the other side of room to pick up his jacket.

"I swear if this is some kind of joke then you're in a huge trouble!" He rubbed the bridge of his nose with other hand.

"It's not...I promise!"

Raph cancelled the call and picked up his bike keys. Walked pass Donnie but not before he was stopped by him.

"Mikey?"

"Yeah! The brat's in trouble again!"

"Gosh, sounds like your the one who's troubled!" Donnie chuckled and Raph growled annoyingly. He threw the dirty oily cloth at Donnie's face who instantly removed it cursing a few words at Raph.

"Ughh that was so gross and unhygienic and ... is this MY SHIRT?"

"Wow genius, you figured out the obvious!" Raph stated with a smirk.

"Your -?"

"Going... tell Rockwell I'm leaving and Leo will pick ya up"

"You know Mikey's just messing around right?" Donnie wiped his face with another clean cloth trying to remove the oil smudges.

"I know and I'm just gonna beat him up. Simple as that!"

"Geez what a hothead!" Donnie turned around facing the engines again. He never liked violence. Especially the type of violence where Raph was involved. When even Leo and Raph would argue, he would just step aside . Mikey would try to stop them and sometimes get hurt during the process so Donnie would always pull Mikey away from them and let them settle.

TMNT

Raph stopped at the red traffic light. He pulled up the cover of his helmet and observed the time on his wristwatch.

Yup Mikey was definitely late and now Leo was gonna have his soul. Leo had always been overprotective. No surprise there. Raph noticed that Mokey hadn't call him for about 12 minutes so he must be on the phone with Leo.

Yup, Mikey's dead by now.

The light turned Green.

Raph raced his bike and drifted forward. Why was Mikey in the Chinatown anyway? Raph couldn't help but think about why his baby brother was in a place which is opposite to their house.

Raph hated Chinatown. The purple dragons, a gang who thought they owned the place, were always looking for trouble. And so was Raph. Raph had a couple of mingles with the gang before Leo helped him out at that time but it had been quite for a while now. No gang up , no hustles , no nothing. And Mikey was the only one who didn't know about this. His brothers never bothered to tell him. He was kid after all.

Upon entering the Chinatown, he parked his bike in the public parking lot and started walking on foot.

His phone rang. And he stooped on the spot.

Leo.

There we go.

"What?"

" Raph, Mikey's not picking up! "

"Wait what? I thought he would be talking to you!"

"Why would he- what's going on?!"

"Dude calm down, I'm on my way to pick him up!" Raph felt his annoyance rise.

"Just tell me where the hell is he?!"

"...Chinatown"

"WHAT?!"

Raph cringed at the loud voice and moved the phone away from his ear. He was sure a few people had heard Leo clearly.

"Don't pull your panties in a knot Fearless. I'm on my way"

"He is so dead!"

"Huh, I know right!"

"He's not even picking up his damn phone!"

"Its because you're the one who's calling him Leo. Why would he let you lecture him in the middle of nowhere!"

"...whatever Raph. Just hurry up!"

Raph hung up and sighed. Looked up for Mikey's name on his phone and called him. Mikey instantly picked up.

Yup, BINGO.

"Raph, dude. Im so dead. Leo called like a thousand times and I didn't pick up!"

"No shit Mikey! He called me and he's pissed"

"...really?" Mjkey whimped.

"And guess what? Now I'm pissed and I'm so gonn-"

Before Raph could finish his sentence his heart jumped when he heard a muffled cry and a thump when the phone call ended abruptly. He thought something bad happened. Or Mikey fell from the tree. He ran forward in full speed.

Luckily Raph wasn't far from the place that Mikey mentioned. He looked around and was constantly calling Mikey but his number was powered off. Raph looked around a bit when he noticed Mikey's mobile broken under a tree at a little distance. He ran up to it.

"RAPH!"

Raph looked around.

"I'm up here!"

Raph finally turned his head upwards to look in the tree and inwardly cursed. Mikey was telling him the truth. He really was stuck in a tree... a tall tree.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET UP THERE?"

"Get me downnnn" Mikey started winning, ignoring Raph's words.

About 15 minutes of struggle Raph somehow managed to pull Mikey down.

He didn't say a word to Mikey.

Mikey kept himself at arm distance and his head hung low, face towards Raph . Still a bit shaken from his misadventure. He looked like a kicked puppy begging for food.

Raph kept gazing down at him with anger. Leo and Raph were almost the same height, with Leo topping only with 2 inches. Mikey would have to look up if he wanted to look Raph in the eyes. But he wouldn't do that. He didn't want to see Raph's angry face.

"...are you mad at me?" He whispered, not raising his head but he did looked up a little to see his big brother's reaction.

Raph didn't faze. He crosses his arms over his chest and let out a low growl. Ofcourse he was mad. How could Mikey mess up right after Raph told him not to mess up. He started tapping his foot on the ground in annoyance.

Mikey sniffed and let out a silent tear from the corner of his eyes, which was threatening to come down.

Raph sighed loudly relaxing all his anger after seeing Mikey so miserable.

The loud sigh didn't go unnoticed by Mikey. He peered up with numb puppy dog eyes and lower lip slightly quenching. His golden hair messed up and had a few twigs stuck in them.

Raph's expression was serious...but not angry. Raph simply uncrossed his arms and stretched out for Mikey to fill them up.

Mikey blinked twice and then rushed towards his brother's hug. Mikey gripped Raph's torso tightly and cried silently. Raph rubbed his back in soothing manner. While his other hand smoothed out his wild hair.

"I'm sorry Raph. I-I know you said not to wonder off and I still messed up. Leo's gonna be mad at me for n-not *sniff* picking up his phone and I didn't- "

"Slow down chuckle head"

"But..."

"How did ya get stuck in the tree anyway?" Raph pulled away Mikey and wipped away his tears with his sleeves.

Mikey looked embarrassed when Raph asked him.

"I-I was trying to help a cat and I didn't notice how high I was until I looked down" Mikey whispered.

"All the way to Chinatown?" Raph rose his eyes brow in amusement, basically because of the absurdity of the story.

"It's true R-"

Just as Mikey was about to finish his statement both of them heard a soft meow of kitty. Raph's eyes widened and noticed something moving in Mikey's backpack. Mikey didn't take long to slung it off from his shoulders and unzipped it to reveal a cute ginger kitten.

Mikey pushed it up almost at Raph's face.

"Can we keep her Raph? She's so cute!" Mikey smiled brightly.

Raph always like having pets, just like Mikey. But Leo never allowed them. He told them that having a pet is a huge responsibility and blah blah stuff so NK pets allowed...which sucked.

"Yes"

"Really?" Mikey almost jumped in the air.

"No!" Raph smirked.

"Dude don't pull a Sensei on me!" Mikey pouted angrily and hugged the kitty infront of his chest. The kitty wiggled and purred loudly.

Raph smiled and rubbed Mikey's hair.

"Just because I'm allowing doesn't mean that Leo allowed it. You gotta get to him first!"

"But...he's mad at me!"

"I know right!" Raph smirked widely making Mikey grown in annoyance. He started walking out with Mikey quickly following him. As he reached Raph's side, Mikey couldn't help but keep looking at his big brother from the corner of eyes. Mikey noticed how how Raph wasn't walking towards the exit of China town.

"Can you stop looking at me like that?" Raph almost stopped dead in the middle of road and Mikey slightly bumped into him.

"I-I was just wondering were are we gonna?" Mikey said silently, patting the kitten.

"Gonna get you a new phone. Since you broke it!" Raph never liked Mikey having these stuff for such a young age but they all knew it was necessary since Mikey was prone to wonder off due to short attention spam.

Mikey's eyes widened in joy and he almost jumped up to hug Raph but couldn't drop the kitty down, so he forced himself to stop.

"Woah! I almost forgot about that. Thanks Raph" Mikey grinned like an idiot. "Your the best! Even more best than Leo"

Raph blussed but quickly hid his embarrassment by that rough guy attitude of him.

"Yeah yeah, whatever kid!"

Raph bought him a brand new phone with a turtle shell as it's phone case. He skipped happily around Raph like a bee buzzing around a flower in spring season. Raph loved it when ever his baby brother would fool around with an idiot grinning face.

"Hey Raph...About the skateboard-"

"I'll buy ya one, once you've learned how to ride it properly. Don't want you falling over your preety face and knocking out your teeth, do we kid?" Raph laughed loudly at his own joke.

"Ugh,I'm 12 Raph"

"My point exactly"

Mikey hated how his older brother's treated him like a baby. You can't blame them. Couldn't blame them. Mikey was too adorable to not to be treated like a baby.

Leo being 8 years older than Mikey, couldn't help but baby Mikey around. He would always stick up for Mikey and sometimes scold him. But he truly loved him like a baby of the family. Leo was the most overprotective, put of all the brothers. A 'big brother thing'.

Raph and Donnie being twins, were 17 but soon 18 after a week. Raph was easily the one to piss off. And Mikey loved that and Raph loved beating the heck out of Mikey. He never showed mercy even if Mikey was the 'baby' of family. But everyone knew Raph had a huge soft spot for Mikey. Underneath that tough guy act, was a guy who loved his baby brother even though how annoying Mikey could be. Raph never turned Mikey's demands down. He would say NO and then in the next moment, Mikey had it in his hands. And here almost everyone could see the clear competition between Raph and Leo for being the best big brother.

Donnie however was the most composed one. He was shy and quiet. But a genius. Whenever Mikey had problem with his homework, his 1st option was Donnie. Donnie loved teaching Mikey. According to him, Mikey was a great learner. Donnie sure did Love Mikey but couldn't do much for him like Leo and Raph. Only because Leo and Raph were at his throat all the times. Just like in Mikey's case. They were just so damn overprotective. He could take care of himself but still Raph would always be on his side and then cover himself by saying 'must be a coincidenc'.

And when your the last sibling... you dont get to do much. That's a fact!

TMNT

Mikey sat in the dojo with a pout face bloated like a balloon.

"But L-Leo-"

"No Buts Mikey. That's finall. I'll be picking you up after school everyday and your grounded for the next 2 weeks!" Leo crossed his arms, showing that he won't change his mind.

Mikey turned his head to look at Raph who was standing right next to the door with a smirk on his facesfr

"Don't look at me like that, you had it coming kid!"

Mikey sighed.

"W-what about the kitty?" Mikey whispered.

"What do you think the answer to that is ?"

"...Y-yes?"

"NO!"

Mikey backed alittle bit when Leo's voice raised. Then he automatically curled himself on the floor like he was apologizing in Japanese style. Hiding his face in his arms, Mikey let out heavy sobs. He hated getting scolded and lectured by his big brothers, especially Leo. He was simply the worst. Mikey would rather take Raph's smacking anyday instead of Leo. There was something in Leo's angry tone that even Raph ever hated. But hey, that doesn't mean Leo hated his brothers. He was just worried about it.

What a mother hen.

"Stop crying Mikey, it's for your own good" Leo stood towering over Mikey but his tone was calmer. Mikey shifted but not looking up and started talking with his face still in his arms. It sounded to muffled. One would have to focus alot what he was babbling.

"B-but you never let do a-anything. I just ... just want a k-kitty and R-Raph said no more s-skateboard. And you say NO to everything-"

"I say No to the things when I know you can't take care of them" Leo narrowed his eyes.

Mikey looked up, his backs and neck ached from the odd angle.

"I-I can take care -"

"Oh like just what happened earlier? You got your phone broken, didn't attend my call on purpose, got distracted and went to Chinatown on your own"

"But I didn't get hurt..." Mikey wipped his newly tears.

"...because of Raph! And you know that as well." Leo finished Mikey's statement giving him no room to argue.

Mikey knew he deserved it.

Meanwhile Donnie entered the dojo and silently convinced Raph to calm Leo down because Donnie noticed how beaten Mikey looked. He hated when Leo got angry at him. Raph sighed at his little brother with the expression 'ok fine, I'm doing it but you own me big time'.

"Yo fearless, give it a rest now. The kid didn't mean it. And you know it."

Leo turned his head towards Raph's and then looked across Raph's shoulder where Donnie was standing making a pleasing face for him to calm down and stop getting angry at their baby brother.

It always work when you use adorable expressions and have a second big brother as the line of bait.

Leo looked down at Mikey who was constantly wiping his tears and sobbing silently with the kitten sleeping silently. He wasn't looking at Leo.

"...really Raph?"

"Heck yeah! You wanna have Mikey to have nightmares about you? Well, be my guest but you're so gonna be the worst bro ever for that. And about the skateboard...I'm gonna buy him a new one tomorrow!" Raph said with a smirk.

Ok...he was trying to get Leo's spot as the best bro? Hell No! And it didn't matter what Leo would say to Raph, because he never listened to Leo.

"He's gonna get hurt Raph. And that would be your fault-"

"Not if I teach him, good one fearless!"

Mikey looked up immediately with wide eyes. He was surprised because Raoh was the one who said he won't buy it but now he totally turned out on his own words, just to cheer him.

"Your not helping Raph..." Leo lowkey growled at Raph, who just smirked more.

"I'm not trying to help!"

Leo was about to say something when he felt a soft push on his side causing him to jerk alittle to the side. He looked down to see Mikey who had hugged him forcefully on his torso, burying his face in Leo's shirt.

"Don't be m-mad Leo, please. Raph's just helping me. I won't keep the k-kitty and I-I *sniff* won't buy the S-skateboard, not when you *sniff sniff* don't want me to!" Mikey chocked on his own words.

Leo's eyes softened immediately when he saw how upset Mikey was. None of them liked if when Mikey didn't have his sunshine smile on his face. Leo wrapped his left arms around Mikey and the other on his head, soothing his wild curls.

"Great job Lame-o-nardo, you just made the kid cry!" Raph said.

Mikey stiffed in Leo's embrace and murmured thorough his shirt.

"I-I'm not a kid!" His muffled sentence also made Leo wanna go 'awwwwww'

"I'm sorry Mikey, I overreacted. But I was so worried that something happened to you!"

Mikey looked up directly into Leo's eyes.

"I'm sorry for making you worried Leo. Won't happen again!" His arms tightened around Leo's torso. Leo crouched down and placed a gentle kiss on Mikey's head to which he responded with an angry huff and tried pushing Leo away.

"NOOO, you don't get cuddles from me Leo. You can't just go all angry on me and then shower that mama Leo affection on me. You're not allowed!" He pushed away but Leo had him in a lock.

Yup, baby of the family.

Raphael and Donnie simply snickered at the scene while Leo rolled his eyes.

"Raph, you and Mikey are gonna be responsible for that cat if something happens" Leo pointed towards the sleeping cat while his other hand still had Mikey in a hug.

Raph simply nodded and Mikey smiled brightly.

"Thanks Leo!"

"What a brat, I'm the one who forced fearless to keep the cat!" Raph added sarcasm and rolled his eyes in fun. Mikey responded by sticking his tongue out.

TMNT

Next day in the evening, Raph picked up his jacket and bike keys, ready to go out. While passing through Leo's room he made sure Leo heard his words about leaving.

"I'm going out and Mikey's gonna be with me"

"Ok. But take your-"

"Geez I already got my phone MoM!" Leo rolled his eyes Raph's words.

Mikey was in his room playing with the kitten or as he had named her "Icecream" Mikey almost jumped from his bed when Raph burst opened the door of his room.

"Put on your jacket, we're going out!" Raph sounded like he was going to a war. So typical.

Mikey obeyed silently and walked after Raph. Raph started the bike and motioned Mikey to hop on. Mikey blinked again but said nothing.

"Where are we going Raph?"

"Just shut up and hold on tight. Don't want fearless jumping on me for dropping you on the road "

"Dude, you totally underestimate me!"

Mikey gripped Raph's leather jacket and made himself comfortable. He felt clueless but still excited about the fact it was gonna be a surprise. New York city was never asleep, always people hanging around. So it never felt 'late' to do anything at night time. It was almost 8 when Raph called Mikey to come with him.

Raph took Mikey to Chinatown, to Mikey's surprise. Did Leo know about this? If not... they were so dead.

"Raph, why are we here? I thought-"

"Just lead the way to the shop where you wanna buy the damn skateboard!" Raph sounded annoyed, probably hiding his embarrassment.

Mikey was surprised. He didn't expect Raph to buy the skateboard ThIS soon.

He kept looking at Raph with sparking eyes.

"What you looking at?!" Ok now Raph was annoyed.

But Mikey moved forward and hugged Raph. Raph froze on the spot taken by Mikey's sudden move.

"I never thanked you for the cat, Raph!" Mikey whispered closing his eyes. Raph could feel his heart melt away. Hugs were occasionall but Mikey's were especially welcomed everytime.

"Thank me when you learn how to ride a skateboard properly" Raph smiled down.

Raph told Mikey that he had noticed why Mikey came to Chinatown in the 1st place. There were a few stores that were famous for skateboard in that area . He knew Mikey came here to take a look at them but got distracted by the kitten and ended up in the tree.

Raph bought him a new skateboard which had a turtles printed on them on the front and had pizza on the back. Mikey said it matched with his new phone. Raph and Mikey were walking back to their ride with Mikey constantly babbling about something. Raph shook his head and laughed, he wasn't even paying attention. He was just enjoying how cheerful Mikey was after getting his new skateboard.

When they were about to pass a Japanese local restaurant, suddenly a few people came infront of them blocking their way. Raph stopped immediately and blinked twice. Mikey was still babbling happily and bumped into Raph.

"Oww, Rrraaappphhhh what's the bi-" he stopped talking when he noted their way was blocked.

"Hellow boys, what's the idea that chumps like you wondering in our turf?" One of them spoke. He had a sleeveless jacket and looked really skinny. But the tattoo in his hand made it clear that he was in the purple dragons gang.

Raph knew almost everyone, just these 4 were unseen. Probably new edition to the group. They looked skinny and only one of them had muscles. Not to mention, ugly looks.

"Mind your own business, freaks!" Raph spoke with thunder in his voice. Mikey stood silently besides Raph.

One of them took a step forward and took out a pocket knife. All of them slowly walked towards Raph and Mikey and semi-circled them.

Raph instantly pushed Mikey behind him and stood infront of him like a shield. He growled like a beast. He knew what was gonna happen and he didn't want Mikey to witness that.

"R-raph...?" Mikey whimpered.

"Listen, when I tell you to run. You run for it. Got it?!" Raph whispered to Mikey and watched the thugs approach them.

Raph's every muscle ached to jump at them, he was the most impressive one.

"B-but Raph , I can't-"

"NOT NOW Mikey. Just do what I say!" Mikey went quiet and simply nodded, his eyes were burning due to tears that he was holding back.

"Give us the loot you got boy and no body gets ... hurt!" The thug bent over to his side to look at Mikey, giving Raph the hint of what was at risk. Mikey's breath stuck in his throat and he completely covered himself by hiding behind Raph.

"Trust me man, you really don't wanna get ...hurt!" Raph used the same tone. He knew he was making this risky. Picking up a fight with PDs infront of his baby brother. Totally not cool.

But Raph wasn't about to start a fight, not unless the 1st move was from the PDs.

"Tough guy huh?!" And finally one of then jumped forward but was quickly down on the ground with a busted nose. Raph was fast...and...wild. Raph pushed Mikey away from him, hard.

"GO HIDE SOMEWHERE. I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU" Mikey almost stumbled due to the push.

"But Raph-"

"NOW!" he barked at Mikey turned away to block the attack from another one.

Mikey clung on to his new skateboard, holding it close to his chest and turned away with a few tears in his eyes.

Raph saw Mikey disappear into some alley, from the corner of his eyes. Now hoe could go all out easily.

They weren't thought when they attacked one on one but suddenly the game changed when the three thugs jumped at him altogether. Two of them were holding Raph down while the third one delivered his attacks.

Raph tried hard but it wasn't of use. He had blood seeping out from the corner of his lips and a very bad bruise on his head. Two deep cuts on his left cheek but still no sign of giving up. He was never a quitter.

Raph felt like he was about to pass out when one them kicked him hard in the chest. Raph felt blood rising up in his throat. Atleast Mikey was safe now.

'Sorry guys, can't make it back to home tonight' Raph thought to himself.

The skinny thug came infront of him and lifted his hand high in the air to deliver a final blow. Raph closed his eyes ready to take it but still not ready to give up. It felt like years but the pain never came. He only heard a loud thud and a crack.

He opened his eyes to see Mikey standing over the skinny thug with his skateboard in his hands like he had beaten a ball with a bat. Raph looked down at the thug who was out of commission now. His eyes widened with fear.

"Leave him alone you jerks!" Mikey yelled.

Raph almost stopped breathing.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET OUT OF HERE!" Raph felt the two thugs pull away from him and going after Mikey. Mikey tried fighting back and running away to give Raoh sometime to recover but it didn't last long.

They got Mikey.

"Didn't anyone teach you manners ,brat?" They mocked and beat him up in a second. One of them snatched Mikey's skateboard and hit him hard on the head. The impact was so intense that it broke the skateboard in half.

Mikey felt the ground spinning and in a blink hit the ground hard. He felt something warm flowing his blond hair. His eyes closed and he didn't wake up.

Raph saw everything.

His heartbeat stopped. Vision blurred. Only one thing he could see was 'red'. The red of anger. The red of rage. He really wanted to kill someone now. Raph stood up like a lightning bolt,with a battle cry escaping his mouth.

And he didn't know what happened after that.

All he knew that when he came back to his senses, all the 4 thugs were on the ground , curled in pain.

He immediately called for Leo.

Raph limped towards Mikey and pulled his limp body in a hug. Raph whispered words which were answered by silence.

"Wake up kid!"

Mikey's new skateboard broken in two. His body in Raph's arm like a new born baby, only that he was unconscious. Raph gripped onto Mikey and buried his head in Mikey's blooded shirt.

"You idiot...why don't you ever listen!" He muffled with tears. His voice chocked. He wanted to scream loudly. And finally a sob left his throat.

He let his tears fall.

"I'm sorry Mikey..." he whispered.

"I-it's ok Raph, just but me a new skateboard and I'll be fine."

Raph's eyes shot open and he looked at his baby brother who was smiling.

"Y-You dork...you broke it again!" Raph voice squicked due to crying tears.

"How rude Raph, I saved your sorry butt and no thanks for me?"

Raph immediately threw Mikey in a bear hug and let out huge tears with no chance of letting go of him. He got scared that he might lose Mikey again. Mikey relaxed himself and let the slumber took over him while they wait for Leo. Who didn't take long at all to reach them.

Raph explained all the story and Leo didn't lecture them since this was totally uncalled for. Donnie looked up at Mikey and declared that he had a consession. But other wise would be fine. Raph received a few stitches but he was gonna be fine too.

Raph went to Mikey's room to ask for him.

"I'm sorry I wasted another skateboard Raph" Mikey said calmly.

Raph simply smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Mikey tilted his head in confusion.

"Don't worry about it bro. I just got a feeling your gonna have some sick moves when you learn it!" Raph grinned patting Mikey's head slowly not to hurt his head.

"You bet I will!"

"...when you get a new skateboard,that is!" Raph's smirk made Mikey ponder if he was gonna get a new one or not.

"When am I gonna get -"

"When your old enough to take care of your self!"

Mikey pouted.

"Well, that means never. Since I can't take care of myself because you do that for me!" Raph blushed and turned his face away.

"Just go to sleep already."

He tucked Mikey in and quietly walked out of the room after saying good night to Mikey.

He blinked as he saw Leo looking at him with a smug look on his face.

Raph was about to burst 'WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?' when Leo suddenly pulled out a brand new skateboard and placed it in Raph's hands. It was same as he bought Mikey.

"Just give it to him. I know you were gonna buy a new one again so I already did that!" Leo waved his hand and walked away.

Raoh looked down at the polished surface, the vibrant colours and the unique design. Raph then smiled, whispered to himself.

"Don't worry I'll teach how to ride this Mikey!"


End file.
